supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doppelganger/Roleplay
Idea By: Icy Info This RP will mark the end for Shadow Link. He has frozen time in Hyrule and cursed all of it's inhabitants to turn into evil, vicious monsters. It is up to you to stop him and free the citizens of Hyrule. (You can't kill the people) RP Characters Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Shadow Link (Icy) Colt (Keldeo) (Icy) Servine (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) Iggy (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) In Hyrule.... Link could not fight the minsters that surrounded him. He considered it to be murder, killing his fellow villagers even in this twisted state. "Epona!" he called, and the horse galloped over to him. They fled into the dark forest.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "This is anyoing!" growled Ridley. His wings were freezing. He fell to the ground. Iggy and Servine ran up to him. "Are you ok, dude?" asked Iggy. "Yea, you follow Link. I'm a tought fighter." he repiled. "You nearly killed Jiggly and Sky when fighting Mr.Gigi Haxrous." muterred Iggy when he and Servine were far away following Link. ✰WolfStar✰ It was winter, and the winters there were extremely harsh. There was a blizzard and Link was forced to take shelter in a cave. He lit a fire for himself and Epona. "What do we do?" she asked. Link shook his head. "I don't know." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Iggy and Servine came in. "We're going to help. I may not be from Hyrule, but truly I care about all the smashers. You'll listen to me after what happened last time? Rember, the denity's dreaded mask? trust my warnings next time." growled Iggy. "Ice beats Grass, but I don't care. I need some good fights after cleaning up Ditto slime." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ "You shut the (beep!) up," growled Link to Iggy. "You don't understand anything from this world." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Who cares." growled Iggy as he made the fire warmer. He and Servine fell asleep. ✰WolfStar✰ "Then you have no right to speak. You think you are so smart, but you have no idea how anything works, only in your own, senseless world," said Link, calmly yet bitterly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Iggy repiled. ✰WolfStar✰ Link threw Iggy out into the snow. "Coward," he said. "Grow up." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Iggy didn't care. He was fast asleep. ✰WolfStar✰ Monsters surrounded the cave. Link and Epona ran deeper into the cave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Servine followed.... Iggy woke up and ran for his life. ✰WolfStar✰ The tunnel sealed behind them. "Crap..." said Link. He drew his sword and Epona stood behind him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Servine was ready to battle. Iggy was running around screaming like a 5 year old for his life. ✰WolfStar✰ The cavern filled with water and the cave floor retreated. Soon, they were in at least a hundred feet of water. Something circled the three from the depths.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT DA HECK????" Screamed Servine and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Epona saw the monster and started to panic. "Calm down," said Link to all three of them. A giant shark leaped out of the water an narrowly missed eating Iggy. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was F.R.E.A.K.E.D out more than he ever had. "WERE GOING TO DIE!" screamed Iggy. "Stop acting like a (beep!)Ing idiot!" exclaimed Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Link reached into his poket and took out a blue colored mask. This allowed him to breath water and have the swimming skills of a fish. He dove into the water and waited for the shark to get closer. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Servine was easliy living because grass DESTORIES water. Iggy was swimming happily. "Thank god he's swimming, I rember he was scared by a goldfish." muttered Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Servine began to drown as the water level rose higher and higher. "Would you fight already?" shouted Link as he slashed at Megalodon, the giant shark. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot the shark. ✰WolfStar✰ The bullets deflced off of the shark's skin and fired back at Iggy. Link slashed at the shark's stomach and it started to bleed. It tried to bite Link, but he swam away swiftly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo wondered what was going on inside the cave. He ran in and swam into the water. He killed the shark with secert sword. "Not very effect, but dies!" laughed Servine, barley alive. ✰WolfStar✰ Link slapped his forehead as the shark bit Keldeo's leg. Link swam to it's face while it was distracted and slashed at it's eyes. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "It didn't die?" asked Keldeo. He had a broken leg. ✰WolfStar✰ "You never even wounded it," said Link, calmly. He drove his sword into the Shark's eye deep enough so it cut his brain. The shark died and the room returned to normal. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo fainted... ✰WolfStar✰ A pokemon trotted into the cave. He wasn't sure where he was. He was exploring this land, but didn't know why everyone was a monster. He trotted up to Link and the others, but the door close behind him. "Hello," he said to Link. "Um, hi," Link replied. "I'm Colt, do you know where I am?" he asked. "You are in Hyrule, an sadly, in the Cave of Nex," replied Link. Colt looked down at his hooves. "What is that?" he asked. Link didn't want to worry the pokemon, so he said "We should keep traveling. We must reach the end of this cave." Colt nodded an the group entered the next room. The doors then closed and the room became pitch black. Colt looked frightened and couldn't see in the darkness. The darkness was so absolute, that even Link could only see a faint outline, but yet he saw many blood red eyes starting at him. He was ready to strike. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT DA (BEEP!)!" yelled Iggy. "''Idiots..." ''thought Servine. "You curse to much." said Keldeo to Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Link knew what it was right away. The creature seemed to stand up in the darkness. It stretched out it's arms and lifted up it's head. It let out a horrifying scream and then slashed at Link with it's claws. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) WolfStar's three charters gulped. ✰WolfStar✰ (Don't say your user name in a RP) "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" he growled at them as he charged at Lumina Mille. Colt and Epona were already attacking it. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot lighting at it, Servine used Grass Pledge and Keldeo used Secret Sword. "It's called Secert Sword? I thought it was Sacred Sword!" said Keldeo. "STOP TALKING ABOUT MOVES AND GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE TO FIGHT (BEEP!)ING LUMINA MILLE. YOUR UNLESS RIGHT NOW KELDEO!" screamed a very mad Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ The monster only responded to close range attacks and was not injured by Servine, Iggy, or Keldeo. Colt was about to get hit, but Epona pushed him out of the way. "Be careful," she said in the language of horses. Colt understood her and nodded. Link ran at Daemone Lumina Mille and started to cut it appart. It shreiked in pain. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:48, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Nice moves their dude." said Keldeo. Servine and Iggy looked at each other. ✰WolfStar✰ "Fight! Or I sware I will let it rip out your eyeballs and color them red with your own blood," said Link, remembering the stories from when he was a kid. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy puched Lumina Mille. ✰WolfStar✰ The giant monster tossed Iggy across the room like he was a rag doll. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy landed perfectly on his feet. "Jumping off cliffs pays off sometimes." he said. Keldeo ran right up to it and used secert sword. ✰WolfStar✰ (Iggy is suicidal 0_0) Epona spotted four lanterns on the walls of the cave, but the walls were smooth and the lanterns were to high up for her or Link to jump. She told Link about the lanterns and he nodded. "But how am I supposed to light them?" he asked. "I can help you, sir," said Colt. "How?" Link asked. "Through the power of speed and the angle of reflection, sir," Colt replied. Link nodded and gave Colt a match which he carried in his mouth. Colt stepped back and took a running start into the first wall. He jumped up and his four hooves landed about midway up the wall. He then pushed off and used the perpendicular wall to light the match as he passed parallel to it. The match was lit by the time he reached the lantern, so the lantern was able to catch on fire. Daemone Lumina Mille shrunk back at the bright light from the lantern. Colt then proceeded to light all four lanterns in the same manner. The darkness lifted from the area and the demon vanished. The door in front of them then opened. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Wow this is getting creppy..." said Servine and Keldeo. "OH YEA!" screamed Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ The group left for the next room. The doors closed but no monster appeared yet.... (I have to think XD) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) (How about a dragon?) Keldeo was bored. ✰WolfStar✰ (No, that's too, um, stereotypical.) "Never let your guard down," said Link. Tiny spiders swarmed the floor and a vast forest suddenly appeared. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay